


[Podfic] Bubbling

by sallysparrow017



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Salmon_Pink's 'Bubbling'.</p><p> </p><p>There's a lot of 'new' in Finn's life. Tickling, for instance, is new. It's also amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bubbling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trill_gutterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bubbling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486504) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



Author: Salmon_Pink  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens  
Pairing: Poe Dameron/Finn

 

Length: 00:07:41  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Bubbling%202.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Balmy Nights' by Stephan Piez.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Salmon_Pink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/salmon_pink) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
